Jealousy
by aggie23
Summary: Filled prompt left by anon: "I just really want a story where Emma gets hit on by another guy and Will comes in feeling jealous" and complerted with another suggestion. The rating will be getting higher as the story progress.
1. Chapter 1

**Filled Prompt left by anon: "I just really want a story where Emma gets hit on by another guy and Will comes in feeling jealous!" and another great suggestion to make this even better: "write about a time when Emma was hit on and Will got jealous before they were dating, once when they were dating, once when they were engaged and once when married". Chapter 1 Written from Will´s POV. But not necessarily the next ones.**

**Aggie**

I

He just wanted to break the man´s nose; literally. And Will had never been a violent man; quite the opposite. Not once, not even being drunk during college, had Will initiated a fight. It never made sense to fight. But now… This… this made his heart speed and his nape sweat, and not in a good way. Definitely not in a good way. It was a cold, sickening sensation circling his gut, a maddening veil fogging his eyes. Because there was nothing, absolutely nothing he could do to make Emma take a few steps back, to where he was sitting. To where they were sitting, together, until Shannon would arrive.

Maybe if he stared piercingly, long enough, the man would catch his assassin gape and take his hand off the small of Emma´s back and, finally, walk away; but he didn´t.

His gargoyle position elicited a couple of curious looks from the people around him, but Will didn´t give in. He was statically gazing at his friend, his best friend, the woman he was still in love with, being hit on by another man. He couldn´t blame him, actually. Emma was breathtaking. She always was; during school time, with those amazing outfits she wore; and tonight, with a black, thick fabric enveloping her tiny little frame. He had never seen her body as outlined as it was tonight. So deliciously clutched. There was barely any skin revealed, but God Lord, he could imagine it. And so did the man. He knew he was envisioning her… his fawning eyes did not go unnoticed by Will.

And it drove him insane.

It drove him insane, because she was his friend, just his friend; recently divorced, virgin, OCD diagnosed friend. And she made his heart skip a beat every time her gorgeous, long eye-lashed eyes locked with his, every time her hand brushed his when supporting him, every time she smiled at him, even every time she was around.

And he had no telekinesis to make that tall, tanned, handsome man disappear and leave his friend alone. Because she was his friend; his woman friend, which other men desired… Oh, why? It was unbearable, really. It was even more unbearable watching that horrid scene taking place in front his eyes and being unable to do anything about it.

What it was supposed to be a quick visit to the restroom, resulting in more than ten minutes now. Emma was a woman who did what she said she´d do; but she definitely wasn´t right back as she had whispered now 14 minutes ago.

If he could only go and drag her out of his nauseating grip… but under what pretext, exactly?

'_I´m sorry but his hand on your back makes me want to kick the hell out of him'? 'Why are you smiling at him? I should be the only man capable of making you smile like that'? 'Why do you let him touch you? No one should get to touch you, except me'_?

He had offered her his friendship; nothing more. Friendship in stark times was invaluable, according to her words. But maybe that wasn´t exactly what she was looking for. Maybe she wanted someone to love her; that man could. He certainly could make her smile. Her pearly teeth had been on display since he had first approached her near the bar.

Maybe he could go rescue her… but God, what on Earth could he say? She was smiling, she didn´t seem uncomfortable. And his hand was still resting on her back. Why wasn´t she pulling away? It was worse than physical torture, watching that entire spectacle.

His legs were already walking him to the men´s restroom, with the hope that washing his heated face would make him calm down.

"Will-", she called his name when she saw him march decidedly towards the back door.

He didn´t stop; he didn´t even look at her.

Where the hell was Shannon? She should be there by now. His troubled eyes on the mirror told him to get a grip and go back to the table. Shannon wouldn´t be there. Realization hit him almost instantly, and an amused snigger left his lips. _Unbelievable_…

There were a few couples dancing when he returned to his table, wishing from the bottom of his heart Emma would be there. She wasn´t. In fact, her flamy curls showed she was sharing a dance with the man and a hot wave ripped through Will´s stomach. _He felt sick._

Emma caught his eyes on her; he noted the blush covering her cheeks. A few words were exchanged between the couple and soon the redhead was back to him.

"Hey…" her voice was soft, above the music, "You ok?"

"Fine", a fake smile joined his forced statement and Emma looked at him.

A curious expression casted her eyes, "You don´t look good".

"I´m tired", _why are you upset with her? She did nothing wrong_, "Thought Shan would come…"

"What? I´m not as fun as her?" she mocked sweetly.

"You are… he seems to be having a _blast_", Will's head motioned toward the man standing near the dance floor. He didn´t mean to sound so sarcastic, but it was inevitable.

She blinked twice, not expecting the conversation to turn that direction, and replied with equal sarcasm, "I don´t know if he is, why don´t you ask him?"

If she was teasing him, or talking serious, Will didn´t know. His embarrassment prevented him from locking eyes with his friend, his best friend.

"Hey, you mind if I steal her from you for a while?" the man´s voice interrupted a line that would never come.

Will looked at him, then to her; and then back to him. It was like he had lost his voice. _Yes, I do mind, you asshole_.

She said nothing; the invitation wasn´t accepted neither rejected. They danced, though. Not as lively as moments ago, but still. The lack of interest in her eyes exposed her; and not just that, but also the fret she tried to disguise letting a strand of hair to fall on her forehead. He had never made Emma upset, but now she was troubled.

There it was again; that strange energy pulling him to her; _like a magnet. _

"Hey, Em…" his voice came out muffled, nearly with a hint of uncharacteristic wariness. She turned around and met her friend. He was wearing his coat, and scarf. Her forehead wrinkled, "I think I'm gonna get going"; _you. are. a. chicken_.

"Oh- I, uhm, I´ll go with you-"

"No, don´t worry, stay if you want", he really didn´t want to hear her talk about the great guy she had met.

"I don´t wanna stay alone", she release the man´s hand but Will speaking again brought her eyebrows to furrow.

"It´s not like you don't have company"; W_hy would you say that? MORON_.

"Could you give us a minute?" she asked to her dancing companion before turning to Will with a mixture of emotions. "You don´t look ok"; it was concern and upset as well.

"I´m-"

"You´re not. I shouldn´t have left you alone on the table, I kno-"

"What? No, Emma!" he was a fake dismissing her apology, like it was the most ridiculous thing in the world, "You can do whatever you want I don´t care"; _that was totally unnecessary_.

She blinked twice, pursing her lips in an attempt to control her voice, "Then why are you making me feel like I've done something wrong?"

He felt like the ultimate jackass; "Emma I-"

"Because I did nothing wrong… I just wanted to have a good time with my friends, you know…? Shannon didn´t come and you were sitting there…" she looked discouraged, incapable of speaking without doing it excessively, "I thought you wanted to share time with me-"

"Exactly! Not watch you flirt with another man!" _The words were out there and he wanted to badly to take them back._

"What?" She looked scandalized, "I´m not flirting with him! We are just dancing"

"He certainly doesn´t want to just _dance_ with you"

Her eyes broadened, pink crawling up her neck and cheeks, "Don´t you think I get to choose whether to do that or-"

"I don´t know", he was acting absurdly, he knew it, "you tell me…"

"Will, why are being so-"

"I don´t know you could have shared a spin or two with your co-worker…" There was nothing else he could say to come up with a decent argument.

"If you wanted to dance with me, why didn´t you ask me to?" She snorted frustrated, "It was you and me and you did nothing…"

"I-I" _Because I´m a coward_.

"I´ll take a cab home." The declaration was followed by her eyes settling on the floor. Apparently Shannon´s 'chilling out plan' hadn´t worked as good as she had imagined. "See you tomorrow."

She turned around and returned to the bar, where the man was waiting for her. Her expression casted a completely different air; he saw it, standing pathetically from the middle of the dance floor. Their eyes didn´t meet again during the short seconds he remained there. So Will walked away…

_If things worked perfectly for the last months you´ve just totally blew it, Schuester. Great job_.

And then he stopped. They´d see each other tomorrow, not in the same way. It wasn´t a promising prospect.

He retraced his steps, with resolution he only managed to find in that moment of the night. The swaying door hit the wall when he walked back in and spotted Emma just where he had last left her; the effort she was making to look interested in what the man was saying was written all over her face. The march towards her reflected all the confidence he had lacked the few minutes they had spent alone.

"And that was when I told him not to-"

"Excuse me for a second", Will didn´t even wait for a response when interfering in their conversation.

"Will, what are you-"

He shushed her with his lips before she could even complain; his frozen thumb brushed the spot where her jaw became her ear and Emma sighed; shock giving place to content. It was a slow kiss, exactly like their first kiss; hot breathing against each other, but a soft grasp around her waist. So simple, yet loving. Her mouth moved with his, a coy smile hidden by his flesh, which he didn´t fail to catch.

"Dude, what the Hell?"

"This is how I wanted to share time with you, Em", he whispered ever so softly not letting her face go.

"C´mon, seriously?" The man was outraged.

"It was nice meeting you, Patrick." Emma mumbled with a quick glance at the man sitting behind the only man who had won her heart, years ago.

"Me and my good luck…" He was gone as fast as the first time he had approached Emma.

She bit her lip when Will said nothing, only his deep hazel eyes were locked with hers. His intensity made her heart race and slow down at the same time, "Were you jealous, Will?"

"Terribly"

"You shouldn´t be jealous… You´re the only man I´d flirt with… and do more than dance with."

**A/N: Thanks to Becca for helping me with the editing! Nex chapter will be updated anytime soon! Aggie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Inspired on "The Spanish Teacher" ep, but not related to it (actually I'm not even using David Martinez character…. Wouldn´t work with this – I like David Martinez ;) lol ). **

**Just another scene where Will´s jealousy comes to float ;) you may or may not think about it as a sequel to last chapter **

**Written from Will and Emma´s POVs.**

**Aggie**

**II (Dating)**

Will would have to be blind not to realize how much progress his girlfriend had made in the last months. And he would have to be even blinder not to notice the looks she elicited on other men while walking down the street.

But Emma was innocent. The smiles she got were interpreted as a signal of courtesy. Sometimes she read them as an indication that there was something on her face, perhaps a speck of ink.

He would snigger at the bad luck of those poor men because it was he the one taking her hand while strolling through the park, talking until late hours on his couch, kissing her lips before leaving her at her apartment. It was easy dealing with that; actually he didn´t even have to deal with that, because soon those toadying stares were left behind, literally as soon as they turned round the corner.

The problem was when the persistent looks lingered on her persona. Or when someone would approach her, asking an absurd question, trying to make conversation.

And Emma was innocent… She didn't translate that as an attempt to hit on her.

Or maybe he was too wary, too protective… He wouldn´t even think Emma would cheat on him, but she was beyond any other woman… who wouldn´t want to be with her? Who wouldn´t try to win her heart?

"Hi, sweetie…", her lips landed on the corner of his when greeting him that breezy afternoon.

"Hey, gorgeous…", he adored her soft loitering kisses during lunch recess, when there were no other teachers around and being prudent about curious looks was needless, "How´s your day so far?"

"Fine… Some of the Glee kids came see me; nothing to worry about though", she added seeing concern spreading across every line on his face; he was so close to the kids it made her heart swell up with affection and couldn´t help her next words, "you´re so caring towards them…"

"I care for them", he whispered slightly embarrassed, "Maybe more than I should"

"They know…", her tiny hand fell on his and he squeezed it warmly.

He cared for her as well; too much, actually. Too much to even began explaining it. In fact, he could begin describing the way his heart pounded against his chest every time she was around; the way he was always fighting with the urge of kissing her lips or tasting the pallid skin of her neck; the way the concept of kindness, compassion, or thoughtfulness couldn´t even compare to her. Because Emma was everything he had ever wanted, everything he had ever longed he could never have. And even though they were together now, sometimes it didn´t feel like it was enough and Will wondered if she knew.

"Have you- have you met the new Spanish teacher?", her voice revealed a hint of uneasiness after a couple of silent minutes. It was almost two weeks since her boyfriend had been replaced and was currently in charge of the History department.

"Yes… Lionel… Spinoza, right?", Emma nodded, "I´ve seen him but we haven´t actually talked… you?"

He was too busy examining his chocolate chipped cookie to notice her gulp and shake her head repeatedly, "No, no… I mean, yes we´ve met, but haven´t spoken…"; _not in English at least_, "The kids, uhm, seem to be sort of lost in his class"

Will laughed, "He only speaks Spanish during his classes…", her lips shaped a small 'o', "I think he´s from Colombia and he refuses to answer a question in English… So I guess many of the kids will be taking extra classes this year…"

"Maybe you can help them", she encouraged him with a light smile, remembering his accent. She liked his accent. A lot. It was sexy, slightly zesty and manly. Only few times he had hotly whispered a line or two to her ear, and despite the fact that Emma had had no idea what he might have said, her knees had wobbled like jell-O.

"I doubt that´d be appropriate… he´s their teacher after all", he pointed trying to leave his feelings aside.

-xxx—

'_Si me dieran 5 centavos cada vez que veo una mujer tan hermosa como tu ahora tendría… __5 centavos…'_ ("If I had a nickel for every time I saw a girl as beautiful as you I'd have about... 5 cents')

'_Crees en el amor a primera vista? Porque si no, voy a estar aquí mañana_' ('do you believe in love at first sight? If you don´t i´ll be here tomorrow.')

'_Déjame sacarte una foto, así podré mostrarle a Santa lo que quiero para Navidad' ('_Can I take a pic of you so i can show Santa what i want for Christmas?')

'_Existes de verdad o es que mi imaginación te ha dado forma_?' ('Are you real or it´s my imagination shaping you?')

Emma had no idea what those words meant. She only knew they came with a bright smile and a wink.

Once they came with a flower and then with a bunch of them.

Once he had gallantly given her a daisy just before the bell rang and he kept on leaving small bouquets on her desk; silently sneaking in her office minutes before she got to McKinley.

It was sort of cute in a way, but Emma never thought of Lionel as anything more than a co-worker. And not even that; they hadn´t even exchanged more than 5 words in a row.

At first his comments drew a light grin to her lips, signifying a hint of amusement, even flattery; but now, after hearing his twanged voice doing what seemed to be sweet talking, bumping with Lionel Spinoza left a peculiar taste on her mouth. She had no clue what he was saying and she was too polite to ask him to stop. Or maybe it was a harmless comment… and she had no intention of looking paranoid.

"I was wondering…", she mentioned casually while Will made dinner at his place; curiosity stirring inside her, "what does _'A que….", _her forehead wrinkled in an attempt to pronounced the words properly_, "ho-hora tienes q-que… regresar al Cielo?' _mean?"

Will´s lips curved with interest, and his eyebrows knitted inquisitively, "Where did you get that from?"

"I, uhm heard it back in School…", her cheeks flushed pink; Emma was an awful liar and Will knew it.

"Kids are not that good in Spanish", he pointed, amusement no longer tinting his voice.

"It means something bad…?", her eyes were broadened, horrified, "Something inappropriate?"

"No… It´s a pick up line", his stomach revolved and Will took a seat on one of the kitchen´s chair, no longer feeling hungry, but not willing to show her so, "It means '_what time do you have to be back in Heaven?_'… kinda cheesy"

"Oh…", Emma couldn´t help to hold a giggle, "Yes, it´s sort of cheesy"

"Who said it?"

"Uhm, someone… across the hallway… Couldn´t catch his face", another lie and Emma passed by his side to grab the plates and glasses.

"Are there any other lines you couldn´t catch?" Can_´t you be little more ironic_? He deduced who had pronounced those words; there was no other person in McKinley who could speak the language besides him, Lionel or Santana… And Santana was into blonde girls.

"I don´t remember…", there were, but she knew squat about Spanish and her memory wasn´t that good to remember unknown words; luckily she had been fast and skillful enough to write down those words as soon and the newest teacher was gone, "It´s not a big deal… and It´s cheesy", her lips landed on his temple when he sighed deeply, "And I bet you have better pickup lines"

He smiled at her cuteness and let his hand lay on the curve of her backside, "I´d never use a pick up line with you, Em"

-xxx-

_"Una flor para otra flor"_, gallantly Lionel offered Emma a White lily and a beam.

She jolted; suddenly his gestures were kind of creepy and she didn´t like Will feeling jealous or insecure, "uhm, thank you". Well-mannered as always, she accepted the man´s gift and directed herself toward her office, imagining he would surrender, at least for what was left of the day.

Instead, his steps were behind her, "Será que me dirás tu nombre hoy? No quisiera llamarte Señorita Pillsbury hasta que termine el año…"

"I´m sorry, I don´t speak Spanish…", she only managed to catch his cracked, soft voice saying 'Señorita Pillsbury'.

"I was wondering if you´ll tell me your name…", he had Latin accent, but spoke the idiom perfectly, "I wouldn´t like to call you Miss Pillsbury the rest of the year"

"Oh… I´m Emma", she extended her hand to shake his, but in its place he took it and brought it to his lips.

The kiss was soft and debonair, but Emma´s face was burning.

The only thing she wanted to do was run away and rub her hands with sanitizer.

"It´s very nice to meet you, Emma", he said noticing her redden cheeks.

"Yeah, sure… I, uhm, I have some… work to do, if you don´t mind", unfortunately the crystal walls of her office wouldn´t conceal the disturbed look on her face, or her hands moving against each other frantically to wipe off the feeling of another´s man lips on her skin.

She didn´t join Will for lunch; the teachers´ lounge was crowded during fourth period and facing her boyfriend and the new teacher at the same time didn´t sound like a good idea. Evidently, Lionel had no idea she was in a relationship and she was sure he would say something that´d make Will upset.

-xxx—

He had seen him. His mouth on her the back of her hand, a corny smile on his lips and he could even hear the used line in his head. "_Me parece a mí o la habitación está más brillante ahora que tú estás aquí?_", He nearly gagged.

"Lionel, right?" He offered the man a fake grin while implicitly inviting him to sit next to him.

"That´s me… You are Will Schuester, aren´t you?", he nodded, "It´s nice to meet you, man…"

_Why do jerks use 'man' or 'bro' all the time_?_ Right… they´re jerks_… "Same here"

Lionel was his age, but he looked younger. He had, what most people called, natural charisma. Will called it boastfulness.

Will let him talk the rest of the recess, listening carefully not to miss anything; he was certain Lionel was trying to hit on Emma. He said nothing, though. Nothing revealing, at least. Not until a couple of days later, when the man falsely thought he had his confidence.

"What´s with the foxy lady in the counseling office?", Will´s fists closed securely, "doesn´t she eat? I´ve been dying to ask her out to lunch for the past week."

"Good luck with that", he couldn´t hold back a snorted snigger.

"What? Don´t tell me she´s into girls…"

"She´s got a boyfriend"

"Oh!", he didn´t even sound defeated, "That´s ok, I'm not the jealous type"

"I am". His eyes were blazing, but Lionel was impassive. "I´m gonna ask you this once and politely; stay away from her"

"I´d like to hear that from her if you don´t mind"

He just wanted to beat the hell out of him, so he laughed acidly, "Actually I do. You´re stepping over the line here… .. I´m not kidding, _man_"

-xxx-

"Señorita Emma…?", Lionel´s head poked in her office through the crystal door, "Are you busy?"

"Sort of…", she lied; he was always following her tracks and she just knew Will´s eyes were watchful. He had no reason to suspect her of anything, Emma was aware of that, and so was he. They had talked about it; but she was confident seeing the Spanish teacher cajoling her was no fun for Will.

"Would you like to join me for lunch?", he ventured with a smiled which failed in seducing her.

"That´s very sweet of you, but I'm late on some paper work"; the whole idea seemed ridiculous to Emma. If she thought about it, rationally, Will had no reason to be wary with her. Cheating was not an option. Never, ever.

"I could join you, if you want", was his shy insistence.

_He isn´t that terrible_, "I won´t be giving you any conversation", was her apology.

"It´s fine… Watching you is good enough for me"

_Crap_.

-xxx-

The whole picture was absolutely distressing; if he had known how little his threat would work, he would have just punched Lionel´s olive, perfect outlined cheekbone to send a clearer message.

_.. So scary, Schuester_!

Totally and completely futile. Lionel was happily spreading some yellowish sauce on Emma´s bread. Maybe it had milk, he didn´t know. Emma didn´t know. Everything felt like a mess.

He sighed, feeling highly frustrated and prayed for the day to end soon. Emma´s goodnight kiss on his lips was his only solace.

"Em?", he knocked gently hours later at the door where she had SAT prep; the kids should be gone by now, "You ready?"

"Hey, honey", she always greeted him happily; one of the numerous things he loved about her, "In a min… How was your day?"

"Blah, been better…" He really didn´t want to bring his insecurities up, they had already talked about it, but he had left aside the little tiny detail of Lionel being a dick.

"You don´t look good", she could always figure out when there was something troubling him; the fallen angle of his eyebrows gave him away.

"I´m sort of tired", her own eyebrow cocked, "Ok, my day wasn´t that good. But don´t worry, really"

"You sure…? I don´t mind talking… ", she sat her bag back on the desk and walked a few steps to him; "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not really…", _seeing Lionel asshole Spinoza having lunch with you made me go nuts_.

"Ok… Sorry I didn´t join you for lunch today", she always knew what was on his mind, "Late paper work"

"It´s ok"; _What´s not ok Is him being here instead of me_, "Could you eat?"

"Uhm, yes… Lionel came"

"Oh. Yes, sure"; it was his voice resounding in his head so clearly making Will speak so harshly.

"He gave me this spicy sauce…", Emma tried to joke to lighten the mood, "pretty horrible"; his lips curved in a light smile to quickly return to their previous position, "Will, don´t be silly…"

"Wh-"

"Don´t you trust me?"

"It´s not about trust", it wasn´t. It was about fear. What if he won her heart?

"What is it about then?"

"He wants to get in your pants, Emma!", she was so innocent sometimes.

"I don´t wear pants"; he was upset, it was obvious, but she didn´t want to make a big deal of this.

"You know what I mean"

"So, what? You think I'll let him?", her voice was composed while approaching him and taking his heated face between her hands, "I´m your girlfriend… yours. You think it doesn´t make me a little jealous seeing Shelby look at you the way she does?"

"She doesn´t-"

"You don´t see it. But I do. Just like you see Lionel and I don´t. I´ve learned I don´t care how she looks at you. I don´t. Because I know at the end of the day you choose me. And I choose you. Is that so hard to understand?"

"No, ma´am", he let out a little chuckle at her cuteness. She was right and he placed a feather kiss on his mouth.

"I don´t know if he wants to, uhm, get in to my… pants. But Will, I wouldn´t do it", suddenly she became shy, "not with him. I, uhm," her index finger moved nervously on the hem of his vest, "thank you for waiting for me"

Pulling completely away never happened, because soon his mouth was assaulting hers. Surprise sneak attacks were Will´s favorites on Emma.

"Ok", she breathed heavily upon his lips, "Now can we go home?"

"Uhm, no lo se… Creo que prefiero abrazarte y no dejarte ir", he whispered softly moving his mouth across her jaw line.

"What did you say?", she huffed, not really caring; she loved Spanish leaving Will´s lungs. So virile and seductive.

"Adivina, adivinador….", his hands moved to the back of her skirt, where the soft fabric of her blouse tucked inside it, "Me dejarías tocarte así? Muy suavemente?"

The meaning of the words was mysterious; but the look on his face… she had seen it; at night, when he´d pull away before claiming it was late although it really wasn´t; and when he whispered his love, holding her so very close. "Yes"; her heart pounded hard against her chest; it was the adrenaline of the new, the unforeseen. Her lower lip was chewed between teeth when he walked her back to her desk, his hands tracing lazy patterns on the spot where her thighs were swollen beneath her skirt.

"Eres muy muy Hermosa, Emma… Nunca me canso de decirtelo", his mouth moved slowly across her jaw, down to her throat and then back to her mouth, where she locked their lips coyly. Embarrassed of how much a foreign language turned her on.

"I have, uh", she was panting when he flushed their bodies together, pushing her slightly rough against the desk, "I have no idea what you are saying". Her chest was flushing hot; the new, the unexpected. Will was always gentle, but this time… he was intense. He was even more intense when crushing their mouths together and battling with her excited flesh, sucking on her lower lip, fingers tangled in her hair.

"No sabes?"; he released her with a sexy popping sound and her face blazed. The sounds bodies could make. She had never noticed it and shook her head, although she wasn´t sure what he meant.

"Are those Spanish pickup lines?" Was her hot gasp on his neck, struggling to compose herself.

"Not a single one of them compare to you, Em".

-xx-

**Lionel´s lines: **

**- Una flor para otra flor : a flower for a flower**

**Will´s Spanish lines: **

**- Creo que prefiero abrazarte y no dejarte ir: I think i´d rather huf you and not let you go**

**- Me dejarías tocarte así? ****Muy suavemente? : Would you let me touch you like this? So very softly?**

**-Eres muy muy Hermosa, Emma… Nunca me canso de decírtelo: You´re so so beautiful. I never get tired of saying it.**

**- No sabes? : Don´t you know?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thought about writing this in second person… never done it before so don´t be too hard on me! ****J**

**Thanks to Becca for helping editing it!**

**III (Engaged)**

You´ve already lived with someone before; only for four months but you know what Living together feels like. What if feels like opening the front door after a long day and finding someone else inside, waiting for you with some nice surprise.

What you didn´t know was how incredibly different it felt seeing Will instead of Carl at the end of the day. So unbelievably chest engorging.

Numerous times you´d wandered what would it be like being married to him, even when he had a wife and you were dating Ken. You know it was wrong, especially as you became a married woman as well… as you´d be starting your own family with a man you didn´t even like.

But you love Will… You love him so much you accepted his proposal to move in with him after you'd only been dating for a couple of months. Because you couldn´t stand saying goodbye every night and spending a weekend classifying your new cleaning articles instead of lazing with him on a Sunday afternoon. You´re not a slothful person, you are lively, but you can´t help to surrender to his arms every time he holds you close. He´s charming and you can have him all for yourself. After all this time. It feels like a dream.

And now you´re getting married.

You´re a bundle of joy. Constantly. And can´t wait until he watches you walking down the aisle wearing the wedding dress. Your wedding dress. Not a dress owned by your cousin or some dress you´d try on for another man. You want a dress for him; a dress to take his breath away. And then you want him to rip it off you. You want to indulge him. He´s been so patient. And you´ve been so insecure. Especially at night when his mouth would trail a soft path across your neck and you´d pull away after kissing passionately. You can´t help to feel guilty every time your eyes lock with his, every time you notice his darkened stare glued to your swollen lips. You can tell he wants you and so do you. But you can´t stop thinking about the mess involved.

Progress has been made, though. ´s therapy sessions work for you. You get to talk and she gets to offer a line or two that´d work miracles. But the implications of intimacy have been left aside for now. You know yourself so little.

Your cousin Betty called you last week. She´s getting married for the second time and invited you to the engagement Party. You´re not sure if it´s a good idea; the last time you saw your whole family was in 2002 and it didn´t go so well.

You remembered why the minute you walked into the room with white and lavender dressed walls. Everyone adored Betty; your parents in particular. Her hair was redder than yours and she was engaged to a ginger man called Bruno. His parents were German and unlike Will, he surely had ginger genes, according to your mother´s words.

You felt everyone´s eyes settled on you the entire evening, you could even hear the murmurs when Will kissed your cheek and whispered he would be outside. It was a lovely night.

Then someone called your name and you are surprised to meet who used to be your High School crush. Thomas. You couldn´t help to blush when realizing he knew your name and who were you, and asked him what was he doing there. He was the groom´s best man.

He lived in the Red Oaks, along with most of the people attending the party, that´s why you haven´t seen him in so long. You chatted and shared one or two drinks. The man with you caught his attention and you told him you were engaged as well; there was a sympathy smile he didn´t bother to hide crossing his lips. The Bloody Mary went down your throat and burned it; you didn't like his grimace and wondered what was on his mind. Maybe he reproved your relationship too, but you didn´t care. Thomas meant nothing to you but conversation flowed naturally. You couldn´t tell if it was the drink or his affability, but after a while you found yourself confessing you wished Will was ginger so he could avoid the awkwardness every time there was a family reunion. Thomas chuckled and mentioned something about how people were what people were, while directing you to a quieter corner of the room; the loud noises bothered him, he said.

Betty came minutes later to invite you join the dancing couples; you guessed her intentions. You knew she thought Thomas was a better companion than Will and you began questioning where he might be. You danced and then sat down on the bar, alone. Will was nowhere to be seen, but you´re glad for him. The questions and interrogations about his background were uncomfortable for both; it was better for him to keep his distance. Your parents were the only people who approached you to confirm your future wedding. You hadn´t told them yet, and had no idea where did they got that piece of information from. They looked upset, even offended and you were mortified; that was why a nod was your only reply and you allowed your mother to keep jabbering about not having ginger grandchildren and Will not being suited enough for you. They left and then Thomas came once more. He took you to the corner he liked so much and talked about something you didn´t pay any attention to. He was whispering something about Will rather close, something about how curious he was at your fiancée's lack of interest on your family. But you couldn´t listen, because you spotted Will walking decidedly towards you.

His hand was firm on your back, his whisper hoarse in your ear, urging you to accompany him to the bar you were at minutes ago. His mouth twitched when pointing to your ex-High School crush with his head and asking you why you let him corner you like that. His voice was hurried and he barely breathed between each word and you cocked an eyebrow at him, not knowing how to feel; whether you should be amused or offended. Some friends of Bettys are looking at you and you knew what were they thinking; that was ridiculous and you told him so. He took a deep breath and stared at you, realizing you´re not happy by his attitude, so he dropped it. But you´re perfectly aware he´s reluctant about it.

He disappeared again stating that he needed to get some air, and you wished that he would attempt making conversation with your family instead… Although it had pros and cons, you hated seeing him alone, but your aunts were pulling you constantly to them. You knew it´s your fault he´s all alone too, you could have gone to him, instead you thought it was better appeasing relatives you haven´t seen in years.

Minutes later, you found yourself in that corner Thomas was so fond of. How he managed to convince you to go there with him again, you don´t know; he asked you if you were ok. Of course you were, you only had a little argument with your fiancée. All couples did that, but he didn´t look persuaded and you began to feel bothered.

You didn´t know how much time had passed before a familiar voice reached your ears. There were your shaky legs directing you a couple steps away from Thomas to get a better view, to catch Will standing outside, talking heatedly to your parents.

Then you heard the word 'ginger' and 'freak' in the same sentence and your cheeks began burning. You could feel every single person in the room gawking at you and eventhough you had no idea what was going on, those two words were inappropiate to be said together; you just couldn´t believe his tactlessness. The place was crowded with redheads and your mind was running wild; you didn´t know whether to go shut him up or drag your feet to the car and drive fast back home. You couldn´t make up your mind because instantlyWillwas storming in, his voice raised, calling your name.

There was no one else speaking but him and you rushed to him, humiliation and upset written all over your face.

Soon you were both outside, on the porch, and he hissed for an explanation you couldn´t deduct. He declared something about not dying his hair and you couldn´t help a light smile from drawing your lips. He didn´t smile and acidly suggested you to marry some ginger fanatical to move in Red Oaks with the rest of the clan. Your voice was pitched when asking him what was he talking about and his was hoarse when replying that your ex-High School crush wanted to keep you away from him. The whole idea seems so absurd to you, but he kept stammering on about being left aside and you complying with Thomas attempts to be alone with him.

You were ready to reply when Betty interrupted you. She asked you to keep your volume down, because you were killing the mood and your apology came with tears and more apologies for leaving early. You could literally feel every pair of eyes from inside fixed on your nape.

Now Willis following you to the car and you call him a jerk. You have never called him names; you´ve never call anyone names, but you feel powerless.

You feel his eyes glued on you, but you don´t consent his need. The road is shadowy as the car advances through the lonely road. He says something but you sob and he shuts up. He tries again once more, but your choked words about jealousy and being deaf to other voices make him go quiet again.

You´re too upset to wait for him before closing the bedroom door behind you, he´ll come but this time you don´t know where to begin to tell him how mistaken he was. Anything like this has even happened. And you hate it; you always talk, and tonight there´s no easy path to take.

The door opens and his silhouette appears on the adjacent wall; you hear him move across the bedroom and grab his pj pants under the pillow. You can´t see the look on his face; the window is your only landscape.

"I´ll sleep on the sofa", you can tell he´s sorry and you´re sorry too.

"You can sleep here; I don´t mind", maybe the silence of the night would help you solve this.

"But you don´t want me to"

"Don´t say such a thing. You don´t know what I want", you want him to stay, but you won't play the victim role.

Almost a quarter of hour later, the mattress plunges under the weight of his body; his side of the bed is cold, and after mere minutes he decides to slip under the covers. It´s not usually like that. Usually, you would let your lower half wander to share a little of its warm with the sheets he´d use to wrap around himself. Not this time, though. Your back rises and falls, simulating composure that wouldn´t make any sense after an argument. You´re not calm, you´re upset and you know Will can feel it.

He sighs noticeably, "Em?" you can tell he feels bad "I´m sorry"

"I know", your words are whispered with a hint of frustration, "I know you´re sorry"

You can´t turn around; it wasn´t ok as he expected you to say. "Would you talk to me? Please…?"

"Why do you feel insecure about us?" You know him so well; his quirks and thoughts, but sometimes you don´t understand him, "I don´t know what my parents told you… or Thomas… I don´t care. You realized that was my cousin´s party? And the things you said…", you still can´t believe his behavior.

"I went mad…" you can´t tell he doesn´t even know how he let his jealousy make him so blind.

"I´m marring you", maybe he has forgotten that tiny detail, "How could you say I can marry someone else?"

"I know… You- I didn´t hear all the bells-", he breaths deeply and transfer his weight to his elbow, to face you. But you don´t comply his attempt to reach you.

"We´ve been living together since June…"

"Yes", he was ashamed

"Then why are you going insane?"

"I´m sorry"

"I know, but what about next time?"

In that moment you realize the how much your question has made him panic, "Em-Em, I-I", you felt his hand curling around your waist and his back completely pressed against your back, "There won´t be a next time. It scares me"

"Wh-"

"Losing you"

"Will…" his love was overwhelming and his lips brushed the spot behind your ear and the grip on your belly tightened, "You won´t lose me"

"We´ll be together?"

"Yes…" you want this man so much, he loves you and you have loved him for so long. You and him is all you can see. But you need him to understand that, instead of his diffidence. You need him to be strong, because you have never done this before. You don´t know how to. "We´ll have a family", you want a family so much. Your own family, "You want a family with me, don´t you?"

"More than anything"

"I want it too; but Will… You can´t-"

"I won´t ever embarrass you again… or hurt you, Em… For a moment, I thought that was what you wanted", his voice is low and reveals a tad of defeat, but you refuse to let him believe that.

"I want you. Us", you wish you can explain yourself better.

"I want so many things with you. I want you", he says huskily on your nape and you shiver and look at him above your shoulder. He means it differently than you, he has never put things so clearly on the table, "I really do… For so long".

You can feel the heat of his chest, his breath hot, so close to your mouth. And you don´t know what to do. Just by staring at you, he can send hot waves through your entire body.

His lips ghost yours and then his tongue is pushing inside your mouth, gently, although you can feel his desperation to mend himself.

The kiss is slow; your tongues slide together so easily it´s natural for you to relax and let his hand move down to your hips; up and down you your leg. It tickles a little. And the sensation spreads to your lower half, where his fingers are playing with the hem of your nighty.

You don´t want to pull away, because you know you´d have to tell him something and you have no idea what to say, except for 'it feels good'. But you´re too shy to do so. So you keep kissing him; you love the way his lips nibble yours and his breathing goes heavy. You notice yours going heavy too, but you are not expecting to moan when his palm finds the warmth of your belly. He smiles and you shift closer, attaching your bodies completely.

It´s odd not listening to that inner voice that would tell you to worry about where his hands were before touching you. For once in your life, you couldn't care less… as long as things don´t go where you can´t handle them. The limit in unknown; you´re not absolutely sure what that limit is.

The brushes on your nipples reveal you can manage that; in fact, no barriers are delicious and you suck on his bottom lip, suddenly you feel like not wanting any sheets or nightgown between you.

You find yourself panting the minute he touches you. Really touches you. You can´t tell how his fingers got to run across your dressed folds, but soon you´re bucking your hips on his palm and arching your back to press your behind on him. That´s when you feel him. His desire for you. And you gasp, slightly excited. He stops for a second and you look at him, eyes clouded with arousal you´ve never felt before. He smashes your mouths together and mumbles something you can´t quite catch. You whine softly and grind on him. You feel possessed, and your fiancée moans in your mouth. You´re both moving and the bed cringes. The sounds… you never considered them. It turns you on. The headboard, creaking so very low; the springs of the mattress creaking even lower… And Will´s growls; hot and guttural against your mouth.

For a moment, you can´t think; you try to understand the sensations hitting your virginal body but it´s impossible: if you break it down, it loses the spell. And it feels like magic, the wetness on your cotton panties, his tongue running breathlessly with yours and then making love to your shoulder.

"Will…" you can´t help to moan his name, this time louder, because you feel fire between your legs. You know this could be an orgasm; you read about them, but never experienced one. Maybe this is it… you struggle for breath when you feel your insides tightening and it suddenly holding back is impossible. Your thighs quiver and Will is wrapping you tighter in his grasp while you stiffen and call his name again. Maybe he knows… you pray he does, because you´re about to explode and don´t know what is coming next.

Everything is burning and his palm massages your core, to bring you down your peak. Your minty breath is uneven, never been so uneven, and he´s smiling but you´re shocked. "I love you", he says kissing your parted lips and you grinning coyly. He did know, after all.

But you don´t know a few things: you´re soaking; so you come back a minute later with a fresh pair of underwear and he excuses himself before disappearing behind the bathroom´s door. You know what he´s doing, but never imagined he´d be so edgy. You don´t want him to be.

You´d be husband and wife. And you want to learn how to be one. A real one.

He comes back moments later and hugs you, before apologizing for the last time in the night. You apologize too and kiss him lovingly while cuddling on his chest.

There´re still throbbing in parts of your body you never imagined there´d be.

Maybe marrying in white would be a metaphor.

_A/N: Not really pleased with this chapter… Idk, it didn´t turn out as I expected… _


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter! Taking a chance and writing it in first person… Don´t know how that will work out! =S **

**The rating is Def up in this chapter****! **

**Thanks to Becca for helping me editing this! **

**Reviews are lovely 3**

**Aggie**

**IV (Married)**

It took me a year to awaken her appetite up, to make her crave it so bad that she had no other choice but to satisfy the monster my touches had created. I loved the whole idea; I´ve wanted Emma for years and even though this may sound superficial, there was a point where my body would succumb to its nature; I felt itchy. .time. And, believe me, there was nothing, absolutely nothing that would make me cool off.

Now, looking back at those days, I can´t help but find it funny; everything was tinted with sexuality. Emma taking a shower, Emma applying her lotion. That made sense, but watching her peeling a banana and having a boner made no sense. Go ahead, laugh. I didn´t laugh at the time. I remember feeling bad about it, guilty; that was not the only way I thought about her, but a year of abstinence confuses any person´s mind. At least mine was pretty messed up.

I love Emma. I love everything she represents and thinks. I love her flaws as much as I love her virtues. She´s the most selfless person I know, the cutest and the most beautiful. That´s why showing her for the first time how much I love her brought tears to my eyes. She wept as well and it was the most amazing thing I've ever done. Loving Emma Pillsbury. The world could end tomorrow finding me in my love´s arms and I´d die in pure joy.

Imogene is the proof of our love. She wasn´t expected; we wanted to wait, but every day we realize how much she´s changed us. She´s made me more altruistic, I'd give my little girl the sun if she asks for it. And Emma is relaxed, she´s relaxing, little by little. I know she has problems dealing with things at times, with mess and messes a little people can cause. Imogene´s birth was thorny and occasionally Emma still wakes up in the middle of the night, thinking something has happened to our little girl. That´s when worry occupies our minds. We worry too much sometimes and I wish we could spend some time to be the couple we used to be, besides the parents of a smiling baby girl. We are both things, but I have the feeling Emma has forgotten about that. I understand her, parenthood is scary; it made us anxious, mainly when Imogene hadn´t stop crying in a week.

I still can remember the dark circles under her eyes while rocking her daughter near the crib and her frustrating sighs when it was my turn to get up in the middle of the night and try to make her sleep again. Perhaps we got used to it now, but we don´t complain anymore. Or perhaps Imogene is soothed and quieter, but nights are mostly silent and I pray for Emma to wake up and kiss me without previous warning. I don´t want to push her if she´s not ready yet. She´s changed though. I can tell, she looks different. I had no idea pregnancy could make her glow like that. She glowed even before carrying my child; now… she´s alluring.

Her body filled; it swelled up in places she used to think she was lacking. As the pregnancy advanced she became more sensitive; my touches, as brief and soft as they were made her shiver and arch towards me, but the doctor told us to wait a few months. I wouldn´t disregard his advice, although the idea has crossed my mind once or twice during the firsts weeks before Imogene was born; especially when she had mentioned her body was burning, she was subtle, but she was panting; I had to pull away and lock myself in the bathroom after intoxicating myself with her lips.

Now I feel like a pervert sometimes, but I haven´t touched Emma in twenty weeks. Five months. A hundred and fifty days. And it´s agony. I don´t know if she´s ready yet, I don´t know if she wants to. I´ve heard her complain about how wide her hips are or about her over-sized breasts and I know she´s insecure about her new body. She was insecure already with her old body, I can´t imagine what must she be thinking every time she looks herself in the mirror. I´ve told her she´s beautiful; she´s always beautiful to me. Her eyes show me her beauty, her soul, I don´t need to stare at her boobs to realize that. But one of the consequences of five months of self-restraint is precisely that. I do stare at her boobs more than I should and I want to smack myself when I realize I´m ogling her while she´s feeding Imogene. I repulse myself for being such a creep.

I always thank Imogene for having such a contagious laugh; she pulls me out of my uncomforting sensations and guilt.

We begin sharing more family time together. Emma feels more energized and Imogene can take the exterior without getting her sensitive skin cracked by the autumn breeze. I buy her caramel apples while she hums to our daughter and every time I walk to the sweets booth I see old women approaching her and talking to her. I bet they compliment our baby girl. She´s as beautiful as her mother, with ginger curls and doe eyes. I gave her hazel and Emma, her eyelashes. I´m gonna have to be careful in the future. I bet she´ll have plenty of suitors when she grows up. She´s so beautiful. She is like Emma.

I´ve dreamed of becoming a dad for long time; I´ve dreamed of my own family, of a little Schuester to teach her everything my dad taught me. I can´t help to beam when thinking of all the things I´ll teach Imogene when she grows up.

I pick the reddest and juiciest caramel apple in display for my wife; she´s into sweet treats lately. It seems like she hasn´t stopped craving and I have a blast teasing her about it. I begin walking to the bench where I left them and I see a man leaning to her, probably gushing about the baby´s cuteness.

But for some reason, the scene doesn´t feel right to me. Any scene involving a man and Emma alone doesn´t feel right to me. Especially when she´s breast feeding my child. Maybe he´s just being polite, but his hand stretching forth to touch Imogene´s cheek, whose face is snuggling into Emma´s chest, makes my stomach twist. I stare at him and Emma catches me standing petrified a few feet away; her eyes are big and bright, I can see them at the distance, and she smiles at me and then at the man. It´s not an innocent smile. She bates her eyelashes at me, and then at him, a flirting smile joins her seductive blinking. Her head falls back in amusement when the man makes some funny comment and she prizes him with a charming beam. His lips curve with a smirk, and I see his hand caressing my daughter´s face, inches away from my wife´s breasts and I´m _this_ close of going there and ripping his arm off his body.

Then our gapes dead lock and her tongue licks her lower lip, slowly and I realize she´s teasing me. Cheekily. She must be.

My legs take me to the bench where they are waiting for me and I hear the man saying some sickly-sweet line about knowing exactly where Imogene has gotten all her beauty from. Emma´s not listening, though; her eyes, amber and glorious, are locked with mine as I inch closer them.

Her arms are holding our daughter securely and her chest is heaving, but I don´t fully understand why; I pass by the man, and grab her hand to bring her to her feet.

"There were no more caramel apples", I had thrown the candies as soon as I had seen him. "We can get something at home"

"Ok", she doesn´t argue or complain; her stare is so intense I feel myself sweating and my arm sneaks around her waist as we walk back home. Imogene sleeps in her embrace and my mind is speed racing. I don´t know if I should feel this… curious but her eyes settle on me once more, with the same intensity as before and I don´t know what she is thinking. I only know what I´m thinking; I´m thinking of getting home and striping my wife.

As soon as the front door opens, Emma goes upstairs to get Imogene in her crib and I direct my dazzled body to the first floor bathroom. Whilst the cold water streams down my face I repeat to myself that I need to get a freaking grip and stop imagining things.

But my imagination is already running wild as I step in our bedroom; her back is to me, bent forward while she unhooks her strap shoes, her skirt is lying on the chair in the corner of the room. I sighed, ready to ask her what that was all that about, but she looks at me over her shoulder and my heart hammers hard against my chest.

I can´t formulate a proper sentence as her hands begin unbuttoning her blouse. I can´t see a thing, but I can picture her and I crawl across the bed to plant a wet kiss on her neck. Her head tilts aside and my mouth begins tasting her neglected skin; I don´t remember it being this sweet, or maybe it´s the desperation which makes it seem this delicious. I feel her cheek brushing my temple and I raise my eyes to her, where the same desperation is casted her gape. Her lips attack mines and her blouse falls down her arms; she won´t let me undress her, she whimpers against my mouth when my hands cup her still covered breasts. She´s sensitive and I try to be gentle, but she´s dipping her mouth into mine and I´m already aroused.

"What was all that about?" I manage to ask nibbling at her swollen lips.

The response lingers in her throat for some seconds, her breathing is heavy, hot, and choppy and I love being the only man capable of bringing her to that state, "I, uhm,", she coughs and hides her redden face in the crook of my neck, "You haven´t touched me in so long…", her lips ghosts my earlobe; she´s teasing me, she´s been teasing me all day long, "I know how you get when other men talk to me…"

Calculatingly, I unclip her bra and my mouth closes around her susceptible nipples because I know it´d drive her insane, but I'm not expecting her to moan like that. For a moment, I'm alarmed but she´s panting and fisting my curls, coaxing me to her again.

"Thanks God I just fed Imogene", I hear her whine as she arches for me.

Soon, we´re tangled on the mattress, touching, pinching seductively every patch of skin we can find. I don´t have to know her to realize she´s wanted this for so long and I dare to mess with her, "I think we should wait until you´re completely healed"

"I´m healed already", her legs are clasping my hips, "I need you, Will…"

"You want me Emma?" I can´t help to feel she´s just for me; that I´m the object of her desire and it makes my whole body burst and swell.

"Y-yes", I crush my mouth on hers and rub her heated center with my equally heated erection. I don´t want to be forceful, but she´s gridding our dressed lower bodies and it´s hard not to rip her soaked panties off.

She´s faster than me. She´s completely naked and so I am. And we thrust together slowly. The sensation is like going to Heaven and coming back to Earthly Paradise; I didn´t expected her to be so slick and passionate; her desire is burning for me and so is mine. I intend to catch a slow rhythm, but it´s nearly impossible. I can´t fight my urge and Emma´s crying my name every time our bodies collide, more intensely after every second.

"Oh, God, thank God…" She clutches me and I smirk, proud and never more turned on.

"Is this what you wanted?" I push deeper and she bits her lip, nodding enthusiastically, "You have no idea…", it´s hard to breathe, but I know she wants to hear this, "…how sick seeing you flirt with that man made me"

"I wasn´t", our tongues meet somewhere between her mouth and mine I fasten our bodies closer. "I wanted you to claim me."

Our love making is not slow or tender as I planned; it became feverish, almost animalistic, and I pray for Imogene not to wake up. I want to make love to my wife the rest of the afternoon. "I'm claiming you now"

"I´ve missed you", we move with cadence and the bed creaks.

My breath is labored, hoarse, difficult; she is close, her walls clamping, her back arching, her choppy puffs exposed her. "Come for me, hun…", it´s my groaned warning for my imminent release, the tension is unbearable all along my shaft and I feel I´m about to explode and there´s nothing I can do to stop it.

Her cries filled my ears and I tense when her spasms bring me to gloriously spill into her. She´s all in and I collapse on top of my love, our gasps the only sounds around.

"I w-want you…" She is exhausted and smiling when demanding more. I can´t hold back a chuckle and kiss her passionately, "Really, I do"

"You´ve been teasing me the entire day"

"Only because I know you", her nails scratch my back tenderly and a grin curves her lips.

"You know me?" She nods playfully and I want to play back, "I know you too and I know what you want…"

"Are you gonna make me beg?" She questions slightly mischievously and I nod, "Then I'm gonna drive you crazy… I just need another man to come flirt with me…", she gives me no time to answer and soon her naked body disappears behind the bathroom´s door. She leaves the door open, an invitation for me to follow her. I rush to her and she giggled naughtily. I indulge her need and she finds release against my palm, under the hot spell of rain and then once more later, wrapped between the covers.

Now it has become a game for us, reading and sending signals. She knows how to provoke me and get what she wants and I know I´m the only man blessed to arouse those sensations in her.

_A/N: Hope you liked it! I was thinking about updating it in a few days, but I won´t be here so... :)_


End file.
